Kamil Zlotkowski
Kamil Zlotkowski is the son of the schoolboy and the princess from The Glass Mountain, a Polish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Info Name: Kamil Złotkowski Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Glass Mountain Roommate: Narcisse Paon Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To grow my own apple orchard - and to be independent. My "Magic" Touch: I can grow apples. The ones I grow taste particularly good. Storybook Romance Status: Ismene Laideron and I are dating. I wish Mom and Dad would come visit us, but Dad doesn't like to leave our home on top of the mountain. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Despite sending me to Ever After High, Dad still butts into my life, asking if I'm okay and it gets annoying. I'm old enough to look after myself. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. We can grow things here. Least Favorite Subject: Poison Fruit Theory. I don't care for poisoned apples. Best Friend Forever After: Narcisse Paon. His colorful clothes always brighten my smile. Character Appearance Kamil is below average height, with platinum blond hair parted on the left side and blue eyes. He wears a lavender shirt, blue capris, and a purple shirt tied around his waist. Around his neck is a pendant with a golden apple. Personality Kamil is very curious about the outside world since he's grown up in isolation from it. He frequently argues with his father. Biography Dzien dobry! My name is Kamil Zlotkowski. I'll tell you about my parents' story. My mother was a princess who lived on top of a glass mountain where there was a golden apple tree. My father climbed the mountain using the claws of a lynx. When he rested on the slope, he was carried away by an eagle. He broke free by cutting its feet off. He then fell into the apple tree and picked some golden apples. He went into the castle and married the princess. My parents raised me on top of the castle, and I've lived in isolation from the outside world, since Dad doesn't like leaving home. At first he didn't want me to go to Ever After High, but then I begged him to let me go. I haven't made many friends since I'm awkward around others. I am friends with Narcisse Paon, my roommate. I also managed to find a girlfriend. But Dad still interferes in my life, and he constantly asks if I'm okay. Plus he doesn't approve of my girlfriend. I'm sick of his interference. I am a Rebel since I don't want to spend the rest of my life isolated from the outside world. I love my golden castle home, but I want to explore the outside world. At Ever After High, I grow apple trees. I have a lot of very nice trees that make delicious apples. Trivia *Kamil's surname refers to the Polish world for gold, złoto (referring to the golden apple tree). *Kamil is a first cousin of Edward and Leon Wronowski. Their mother is the younger sister of Kamil's mother. *Kamil once came down with blisters after coming into contact with a manchineel tree. (Manchineel fruits are used in Poison Fruit Theory, though only the teacher is allowed to handle them.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Robbie Daymond. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:Princes Category:The Glass Mountain Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:Polish